Jesse's Girl
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: Why did Chloe fail intentionally for three years? Beca Mitchell. Jesse and Beca together make her sick to her stomach. She wants to tell Beca that she loves her, so she enlists the help of Aubrey and the Bellas who apparently 'ship it' too. Jesse and the World Championship of A Cappella keep getting in the way. Will Fat Amy's dubbed, 'Bechloe' happen? PP2 AU Plot.
1. Prologue

_I'm bulletproof,  
Nothing to lose.  
Fire away!  
Fire away!  
Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away!  
Fire away!  
Shoot me down,  
But I won't fall.  
I am titanium!  
Shoot me down,  
But I won't fall.  
I am titanium! _

And just like that, Chloe Beale's white I Phone flew through the air and smashed into her bedroom wall. The phone landed upright on her floor, adorned with cracks, but Chloe could care less. She only cared that that god awful song stopped playing. Why was Pandora being so evil?

The twenty-six year old red head heaved a sigh. It was 4 a.m. Like most nights, she could not get to sleep or rather_, stay_ asleep .She would toss and turn all night,and wake up drenched in sweat from the dreams. She lay in her bed, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. She was only vaguely aware of the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she wondered not for the first time, how in the world it got this way.

How much she wished she was bulletproof, but she wasn't. She never would be. Her wounds were still fresh, still visible, and they kept coming; they ran much deeper than the flesh.

Anyone, she thought, could see them if they knew her four years ago and saw her now. Only they didn't, because Chloe got good at faking it. She got good at acting like everything was okay. She would tell people she was fine and mask it with a smile, but it wasn't fine. It wasn't okay. It hadn't been for a while.

There was a time when Titanium would play on repeat for hours. There was a time when she could be around the Bellas without crying herself to sleep afterwards, a time when she didn't have to fake the smiles, the laughter and her once normal happy-go-lucky outlook on life.

She thought back to her first senior year at the activities fair when she first saw _her._ Beca Mitchell had been so…breathtaking. Everything about her was, especially that smile. That smirk, how Chloe hated it; she was so defenseless against it. All it took was one damn smirk, and Chloe was done for. She was doomed from the start. They connected instantly, even after Beca had insulted a capella groups. A sick frown tugged at her lips as she remembered how Aubrey had scolded her afterwards, something about how getting involved with people like Beca would only end in Chloe getting hurt.

The sick irony in the truth of Aubrey Posen's words that day still made her stomach turn. All Beca Mitchell had done the past four years was hurt her. She was the inflictor of Chloe's wounds. Every mix Beca had ever made her, every touch, every wink, every smirk only left another mark on Chloe.

It hurt so bad. It cut her so deep. Yet, Chloe still stayed. For the past three years, she had intentionally failed because it was impossible for her to stay away from Beca, no matter how hard she tried. She knew Beca had never intended to hurt her. It wasn't Beca's fault. Chloe was the one that messed up. She royally screwed up this time. She fell in love with that beautiful, sarcastic, plaid-wearing weirdo. It was all her fault. She had been in love for so long, but didn't realize it until it was too late, and Beca had her lips all over that movie freak. It seemed so uncharacteristic of Beca to buy into his cliché Hollywood ending bull crap, but she did.

Chloe had always been infatuated with Beca, but where that line crossed from infatuation to love, she wasn't sure. There were so many things that happened between them that year: That awkward shower incident (not that she regretted it. That was one of the best moments of her life), then there was Hood night when Beca openly flirted with her, the riff-off, to that mash up of Just the Way You Are and—there it was.

That fucking romantic Bruno Mars and Nelly mash up was what did her in. Beca had straight up admitted to them all that she kissed a girl, and then she did that to Chloe. It was such a cheap shot. They were singing right to each other. For each other. Chloe knew it. That was when she truly fell for that beautiful sarcastic DJ. She remembered singing the Just the way you Are part while Beca answered with Just a Dream. They all sounded amazing that night.

_"Oh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying .  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day.  
Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see,  
But every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay? I say.  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are. "  
_  
She had never meant each lyric in a song more than she did in that moment.

Beca Mitchell really was amazing just the way she was, even though some didn't think so. Aubrey thought she was too alternative, disapproving of her excessive eyeliner, dark clothes, tattoos, and ear monstrosities; Chloe thought it was hot. Professor Mitchell thought she was too obsessed with music, disapproving of her ambition to become a DJ and her new position at a record company; Chloe loved all of her mixes and cheered her on. What irked her more than anything was even Jes-she couldn't bring herself to say his name-Movie Freak still tried to change her. He was her boyfriend. It was his job to support her, and he didn't. He disapproved of her stand-offish, anti-social mannerisms and her distaste for his beloved movies. He even tried to change her 'scary appearance,' while Chloe accepted everything about her. She always supported her. She loved Beca Mitchell for who she was, and never wanted her to change, yet Beca still chose him over her.

Her hand over her mouth, she couldn't choke back the sobs. She could treat Beca so much better. Beca deserved the best, and Chloe could give her that. She was in love with one of her best friends, and could not stand by and watch the Jesse and Beca show continue without the Beca and Chloe show being endgame.

She loved Beca so much more than Jesse; that much she knew, and she was not going to go down without a fight.

She slipped out of her bed to pick up her severely damaged phone. At least the screen was the only thing that had gotten cracked. She texted Beca three simple words: _I miss you._

She went and grabbed her jacket. Aubrey was going to kill her for showing up at her house in the middle of the night and maybe, for not ever telling her she was in love with Beca.

Unlike Rick Springfield, she didn't just _want_ Jesse's Girl, she was going to tell her that she loved her. Yeah, the point may be mute, but she couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. She had to try.

On another note, it looked as if she had a new favorite song.

**AN: So in order to keep this as canon as possible, you guys are going to have to wait for May 16****th**** for an update, but I promise it will be worth it. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. So until then, review, favorite, follow the story, and check out my other Bechloe story Titanium. **

**Sorry if this was angsty, but Chloe is in love with Beca, and has had to watch her be happy with some stupid dude that wants to change Beca. I think she's handling it pretty well. I promise as long as Jesse does not cheat on Beca in Pitch Perfect 2, this will not bash him. I actually like his character. It's just from Chloe's POV, so he's going to look like a douche bag for a while.**

Also, sorry for the language. Chloe is pretty messed up, and when people are that messed up, they are going to have pretty foul mouths. I'm just trying to make it as realistic as possible.


	2. Operation Bechloe

**So, I thought this update wouldn't hurt, especially since you guys didn't want to wait that long for an update, and the words just flowed. Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 1: Operation Bechloe**

"_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk—,"_

Yes, Aubrey Posen was prancing around at four thirty in the morning, jiggling her butt down the hallway, and singing one of her many guilty pleasure songs at the top of her lungs. She couldn't sleep, and sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she felt like shaking her lady lumps. She blamed it on her former roommate. Chloe and her sickeningly upbeat cliché sayings. Whenever she was upset, Chloe would force her out of bed, tell her that people should never go to bed in any mood but a happy one because you were never guaranteed tomorrow, and start singing stupid bubble-gum pop songs that could single-handedly lower anyone's IQ, like Call Me Maybe and Let it Go just to cheer her up.

"_I'm gonna get you get you drunk, get you love drunk off my humps."_

It always worked, but Chloe had stopped being that girl after their senior year or rather, Chloe's first senior year. The redhead had always told her she was just failing for the group like a lot of a capella captains did to strengthen their group. The Bellas had gotten ridiculously famous after their first national title. After all, they were the first all-female a capella group to win nationals. So, Aubrey believed Chloe's reasons for staying.

Until the bar incident, after the Bellas won nationals for the third time in a row four months ago.

"_My hump, my hump, my hump-"_

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey's head snapped up at the high pitched whimper. A disheveled Chloe Beale plowed into her. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the girl she regarded as a sister. It broke her to see Chloe so hurt.

"Oh honey, come he—" Aubrey stopped talking mid-sentence when her eyes locked onto Chloe's bright blue ones. She was pale, mascara was running down her face, and the bags under her eyes were so dark, it looked like she was sporting two black eyes. She looked horrid and exhausted and heart broken.

"Chlo," she forced out. Her voice didn't want to work properly in the presence of an upset Chloe. An upset Chloe violated the laws of nature. It was terrifying, and yet, she hadn't been fine since that Treble laid his lips all over the hobbit.

"I l-love her Brey. I love her," she sobbed into Aubrey's left shoulder.

"I know," Aubrey replied softly, kissing the top of the current Bella's head. "We all do. You tried to fake it, but you can't hide from the honesty of alcohol."

The red head glanced up at her best friend in shock. "All? Alcohol?"

"You both really don't remember, do you?" Aubrey moved over to sit at the kitchen table. Chloe sat down beside her, laying her head in her arms, her eyes on Brey.

"Remember what?"

"Remember the night after nationals four months ago."

In spite of herself, Chloe started to laugh. She shook head no. "But I still can't believe Amy took on four big biker dudes and won!"

Aubrey began to ring her hands, "See that's the thing. Do you know why she got in that fight in the first place?"

Chloe's chest tightened. What happened that night? Did she do something stupid? She bit her lip, "Can you tell me?"

_The bar was packed full of people because it was open mic night. A group of elderly bikers were in the front row cheering their old fart buddy on who was dancing drunkenly around on stage, serenading them all with a horrible cover of Secrets by Mary Lambert._

"_Becs, let's go sing karaoke together!" Chloe slurred, throwing her arms around the short DJ's neck with a furious blush._

"_Ugh Chloe, we just sang and danced and I'm tirrrredddd."_

"_Pleeease Beca," She pouted, grabbing hold of Beca's hands and leaning so close to Beca's face, their noses were touching. It was just like their first Hood Night together. "I'll love you forever."_

_Even when her inhibitions were low, Beca could never resist that pout. "Ugh fine."_

"_Yayyy!" Chloe squealed, clapping her hands. She grabbed Beca's arm, pulling her to the front._

_Chloe and Beca were drunk. No scratch that. They were trashed. They really shouldn't have let Cynthia Rose and Stacie challenge them to a celebratory game of beer pong or rather, vodka pong. Screw Stacie and her supernatural tolerance to alcohol. They stumbled onto the stage once everyone's ears had been busted from all of Rodger's 'secrets.'_

_The Bellas wolf whistled, "Feel the Bella force!" Fat Amy yelled._

_They took their mics. "So we're gonna be singing Titanium," Chloe said._

"_Yeah," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's shoulder to keep from falling. Her voice fell to an enthusiastic whisper which was magnified through the microphone, "It's Chloe's lady jam. We sang it together. __**Naked**__! In a shower. It was awesome," Beca held a single finger up meant for her lips, but it goes to the side of her cheek, "It's a secret. Shhhhhh."_

_A roar of laughter resounded around the club, except for the four gentlemen in the front row. The other Bellas, however, gawked at each other with wide eyes. Their captains had giant toners for each other. This was not good. So not good. Thank God the Trebles decided to go on a graffiti tagging spree instead of going out with the Bellas. This was not going to go down well at all._

_The first few bars of the song started to play. Chloe and Beca beamed at each other._

"_You shout out but I can't hear a word you say.." they harmonized gazing deeply into each other's eyes._

_Throughout the song, they kept getting closer to each other, getting the club jumping. There were whoops when they hit the higher notes. Apparently the club wasn't used to getting good singers on open mic night. _

"_I am Titanium!" They finished, completely out of breath. They got a standing ovation._

_Both girls' hearts were racing. Chloe thought her heart was trying to beat out of her ribcage. Beca pulled Chloe close to her by the waist. They were too drunk to care that they reeked of alcohol, or that they were sweaty, or that they were out of breath. _

_It was just like the shower. Except this time it was different. They were not in the shower, they were fully clothed, they were surrounded by a ton of people, and they were completely, totally, and irrevocably in love with each other and had been for a very long time. Chloe's gentle hand caressed the right side of Beca's face. They were both staring at each other's lips, "Beca, I-" But Beca's hand was already on the back of Chloe's neck, pulling her lips down toward hers. _

"_HEY LESBOS!" Mr. Mary Lambert stood up with a giant burp, "There's a reason gay marriage isn't legal in the state of Georgia! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE IT. IT'S DISGUSTING. IF YOU TWO WANT TO GO GET AIDS TOGETHER, DO IT WHERE NO ONE HAS TO LOOK AT IT!"_

_Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's and then back down, her mouth opening and closing a few times. She licked her lips, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. They were so close to kissing._

"_Come here, baby!" One of the bikers had clambered up onto the stage. He was tatted up and had a greying mullet. He grabbed Beca's arm, "give me a kiss. You need a man, not some little girl. Let me take you for a ride." He pelvic thrusted full into Beca's front._

_And Chloe swung. Her uppercut connected with the man's jaw sending him flying off stage into his three goons, and Chloe tumbled back into Beca's arms. Wow. Punching someone had never felt so good. That cardio had really been paying off. Not to mention the love of her life caught her._

"_Don't you ever touch her again!" _

"_Come on, Chlo," Beca whispered, sliding a hand into hers. "Let's go," She pulled her off stage and brushed her lips against Chloe's cheek. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before." Chloe lifted her hand to the tingling spot where Beca Mitchell's lips were._

"_OI, PERVERT! FEAR THE FAT POWER!" And Fat Amy attacked, locking her arms around Mary Lambert guy's neck and one of his counter parts, as she slams their heads into the edge of the stage. Amy was growling like an angry hyena. She kicked the other in the balls, and choke-slammed another into a metal chair. "WWE PITCHES!"_

Chloe's jaw dropped, "That _actually _happened? Wow…." She swooned. Drunk Beca was honest right? She thought it was awesome to see Chloe naked. She shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to get too optimistic.

Aubrey swallowed before nodding. "You and Beca took a cab back to the hotel because as drunk as she was, she was freaked out about some old man dry humping her in public, and I don't blame her. You took her back to comfort her. She told us not to call Jesse, so we didn't. She cuddled so close to you in the back of the cab, we thought she was going to break up with the ding-a-ling. We thought you two got together. I mean, she was using your boobs as a pillow. The cab driver even said you two looked adorable together. When we got back to the hotel, you two were spooning each other IN the bed, and _she _was the big spoon. I don't know what happened between the cab and the hotel. You two may have said things, or maybe even kissed, but when you two woke up, you couldn't remember a thing that happened the night before. We didn't say anything, because Jesse arrived. All he said was that ,'you two weirdos must have been pretty effed up to be cuddling.'"

Chloe wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. If only she was sober that night, she might have been able to win Beca over. "That jerk!I love her so much. I don't have to be drunk to cuddle with her. We've done that practically since we met."

"I know you do. You and that midget are perfect for each other…and that's why I'm going to help you."

Aubrey grabbed her phone off of the counter, and her fingers moved furiously across the screen as she started dialing numbers. Chloe quirked an eyebrow and shot her a questioning leer, "Time to bring in the big guns."

The phone rang. "Yeah, Amy? It's finally happening. Operation Bechloe is on. No, this is Dixie Chicks serious. Everyone here tonight. Yeah, at eight. Alright, bye Fat Amy."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Becs:)) : _I miss you too Chloe, so much. Can't wait to rock out with Mr. Prez with you. Are you okay? You usually don't text me this early._

Chloe could barely contain the joy bursting from the text. She grinned like an idiot. "Bechloe?"

Aubrey sighed. "Fat Amy's couple name she has had for you two since your first senior year."

"She's had that name for that long?" Chloe was so shocked her mouth formed an 'o.'

"Please, she has an awesome gaydar," Aubrey shrugged. "It's like none I've ever seen. I didn't even know you were into girls before Beca."

Chloe just sat there red faced. "I didn't know either." She exhaled. "On another note, Fat Amy should totes join the WWE. I can see it now," she spread out her hands forming an air picture frame, giggling, "Fat Amy, The Legend. She could become the first woman to become the World Heavy Weight Champion. I mean people would totes pay more than eighteen dollars for Amy to do stunts…Oh my gosh! I have an idea for our performance with Obama!"

Aubrey shook her head at Chloe with a relieved smile. Her crazy, happy go lucky sister was still in there. She hoped to God Beca felt the same way back. Otherwise, that short little alt girl was going to be the death of her and Chloe.

She excused herself from the table to go grab a blanket from a cupboard. "You know where my room is Chloe. Go get some sleep, please. It will make me feel a lot better."

Chloe embraced Aubrey. "Thanks Aubrey. For everything. You are the best friend I've ever had. Goodnight."

Aubrey rubbed Chloe's back. "You're welcome Chloe," she breathed. "You're welcome."

_I'm okay Becs, just missed you is all. _ Chloe texted, before she dreamed of Beca snuggling with her on the bed. A dream of her and Beca, where she wouldn't be going back to Jesse when she woke up.

Unfortunately, dreams didn't will themselves into reality, and Chloe would wake up alone in the morning.

**Hope you loved it. I just kind of got some inspiration, so this happened. **


	3. Bechloe's Bellas

Chapter 2: Bechloe's Bellas.

Red: _I'm okay Becs, just missed you is all._

Beca Mitchell sat in the passenger's seat of Jesse's little blue Ford four door as they drove to the recording company. Jesse was doing his best to embarrass his girlfriend. He jammed out to her mixes like the dork he was, trying to get her to smile. He attempted to get her attention, now playing the air guitar to her Calvin Harris _Feel So Close _mega mash up as they pulled up to a stop light, but her eyes never strayed from her phone in her lap.

It was a beautiful morning. The birds chirped; the sun shined, but all Beca felt inside was uneasiness. Her small, thin fingers longingly traced the message on the phone screen. No XO's or emoticons. That wasn't like the Chloe she once knew, the one who threw in so many kissy faces, hearts, and smiles in one text that it could cause people to have girly seizures.

Beca should be excited. It was her big day after all, but she wasn't. How could she be when something was clearly wrong? Something had been up with her best friend for a while.

Her eyes flicked up to the mirror for a split second. She bit her lip. If she looked like anyone, it was not someone on her way to her dream internship. She looked more like a cancer patient that hadn't lost all their hair yet. She looked ill.

It felt like it wasn't her face in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a messy fashion, and bags were under her eyes which were magnified against her pale skin. She ditched her usual plaid for a brown leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

She shook her head trying to shake those thoughts away, and her eyes once again found the message she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of since it came through her phone.

"_I feel so close to you right now._

_It's a force field._

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal._

_I'm so in love with you._

_ You electrify my life_," Jesse sang happily at the top of his lungs. No one could deny that he had a beautiful voice. It made a little smile tug at her lips. But it fled fast because-

"Awe Becs, is this song about us?" He beamed, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Her stomach lurched with guilt. This song could never be about Jesse. The lyrics continue on to talk about a girl—Chloe. Hell, she even added Ke$ha at the end of the mix, an inside joke because Chloe liked to embarrass her about the time she caught Beca singing Ke$ha's _Your Love is My Drug_ in the shower. Red was adamant that it ruined the DJ's badass reputation, and so, the song became a thing between them.

Beca's mixes were a thing between her, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas. None of her mixes had ever been about Jesse. Sure, she added _Don't You Forget About Me_ into the mix at the ICCA's as an apology to him, but the song was about her and her Bellas and how far they had come with music.

That made her feel even more guilty than she already was, but she couldn't help that Jesse didn't inspire her to make music like Chloe and the girls did.

Chloe hadn't been the same lately and it had been getting worse. That is why she made the Calvin Harris mix. It was Chloe Anne Beale mix number 983. Yeah, it was pathetic, and yeah, she knew the exact number. Chloe was her inspiration, and Beca felt like she was losing her.

She missed that hyperactive redhead ray of sunshine. Chloe and her disregard for personal space, her cheesy sayings, never ending puns, and her OCDness when it came to her breath. But most of all, Beca missed Chloe's touch. Her hugs, her cuddles, the feel of Chloe's warm arms around her, it was something that almost never happened anymore, and Beca couldn't figure out why.

Whenever Beca tried to initiate this, the normal Beca and Chloe touchy interactions, at the Bella hangouts, (They hardly ever hung out alone anymore) Chloe would pull away, make up some excuse, and leave Beca standing there confused.

Chloe and Beca had always been inseparable. They were co-captains of the Barden Bellas and had led the now famous Barden Bellas to three consecutive championships. They were best friends, so what gives? Chloe was never distant. Beca was supposed to be the distant one. Not Chloe. Chloe never held back anything.

But it was getting better right? Chloe texted her saying she missed her. That's a good sign, right? Dude, Beca was a nervous wreck.

Because Beca wasn't stupid. Though she saw her almost daily, Chloe was so far away.

It was a wall.

Beca was the friend who was supposed to push people away, not Chloe, and yet, Chloe had put up a wall between them. It was something Beca was all too familiar with putting up, and she knew the reasons why people put up walls. It was for one of two reasons: Pain or Fear. And it was Beca's fault.

But what had she done? No matter how hard the DJ racked her brain, she couldn't figure out what she did. She hoped to God it wasn't something she did when she was drunk. What the hell happened to them?

_Arggghhh!_

They needed to talk. Beca didn't even feel like going to her first day at the recording company. She felt like going to Chloe. It's not like she would enjoy today.

Because Chloe wasn't there.

Chloe was the reason she got the internship in the first place. Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe had sent in her favorite one of Beca's mixes—the Titanium and 500 miles mix to the company. They loved it so much, they offered Beca an internship that was guaranteed to turn into an actual job once she graduated with her degree in music theory.

Chloe had single -handedly turned Beca's dreams into reality, and she should be here to send her off.

_Can we talk later, Chloe?_ She texted.

"Earth to Beca," Her boyfriend's concerned voice brought her out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I've said your name six times," he said as they pulled into the record company parking lot.

Beca unbuckled her seatbelt, and they got out of the car. "Oh, sorry."

"Any First day jitters?" He asked, walking around the car toward her.

"No," she replied, looking up into his eyes, "I'm just going to be all moody and distant—artists like that, right?"

He chucked, slinging his arm around her shoulders and pressing his lips to her forehead. He winked. "Sure. Just no doing your co-workers on the desks in there. That's our thing."

The DJ rolled her eyes, "If that was our thing, Luke would have went Molly Weasley on us both."

A very unmanly squeak came from Jesse's mouth, "I've never been so proud. My little Beca just made a movie reference."

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but Jesse pressed a finger to her lips, "Shhhhh," he said, taking in the moment, "Let me just enjoy this."

The short brunette shoved Jesse in the stomach, "You're such a weirdo. Chloe wouldn't let me rest until I watched all of them with her and the girls. I lost a bet that she couldn't lift Fat Amy off her feet. Boy was I wrong. My choices were either watch all eight movies or get Emily to swear, and you and I both know the second one is impossible."

"Bye Becs, love you," he said, kissing her cheek and adding hopefully, "Am I picking you up later?"

She hesitated on the word love for some reason but ignored it, "No. Remember, I have the swim meet with CR later. I need to make sure she doesn't blow all her money gambling on that stupid freshman."

Jesse smiled at the passion in Beca's eyes whenever she talked about her girls. It was like she was a protective mother. He loved seeing it, but he wasn't sure Cynthia Rose needed that protection. It was common knowledge among the aca-people that she hadn't lost a bet all summer and had amassed at least twenty-five thousand dollars betting on freshman swimmer Tatiana Blake. It may not be legal to bet on college athletics if you're a student, but what the administration didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Whatever you say, Becky."

She sighed, "Luke is the only one allowed to call me that, and Blake can't keep winning forever. It's not like she's Michael Phelps. Plus, Cynthia Rose has an unhealthy girl crush on her. She's obsessed. I have to protect her. She'll blow the massive winnings she already has if she isn't careful."

Jesse laughed, getting back into his car, "Have a wonderful first day, Becs. Love you," he said again.

Once again, hesitation.

"Love you too," she mumbled as he pulled away. Beca exhaled, raising her eyebrows. Why was she being such a bitch to Jesse all of a sudden? Maybe it was just the PMS.

The beginning chords of Titanium blasted through her phone, causing her face to split into a wide grin.

Red: _Can't talk tonight. I have a thing with Aubrey. Maybe Friday? _

Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

Beca: _Okay cool. What thing?_

Red: _It's nothing. Good luck with your internship. I'm so happy for you. I know you'll do great._

Beca:_ It's all because of you, Chlo. Thanks so much. Just wish you were here. I'm in need of a Beale hug. I miss them._

Red: _You'll get a long one, Becs:) Btw, CR told me about the swim meet. Keep an eye on her, will ya? And make a splash at that internship :p_

A pun and two emoticons in one text? Progress.

Beca: _You're such a dork. Love you awesome nerd._

Red: _Love you too. :))))_

Her first day went surprisingly smooth, and she didn't mess up too much.

"What up, Captain?" Beca's jaw dropped as Cynthia Rose pulled up in a metallic purple 2010 Chevy Camaro. "Take it you like my new wheels?"

The DJ clapped a hand to her forehead. This gambling problem had gotten way out of hand. "I thought we agreed no more gambling?" she said, getting in the car.

CR scoffed, "And Stacie agreed to stop having so much sex. I think not. How was your first day?"

"It was alright."

The gambler eyed her captain with suspicion. Both of her captains were emotional wrecks right now, and they were too blind to see it.

"Well buckle up, DJ. We got some money to go win."

The air in the pool area was hot and muggy. It was so loud Beca couldn't hear a thing, and the horrid smell of chlorine mixed with hot dogs hung in the air. She sat next to CR in the bleachers and attempted to hear herself think.

She hated it. She was just happy she was able to keep CR from betting more than 1000 dollars on Blake to win her event. In Beca's mind, that was a success, but she felt empty and didn't want to spend the night with Jesse later that night. Wow, she sounded so queerballs. She decided to ask CR to come over since Fat Amy told her she'd be out tonight as well because she also had 'a thing.'

"Can't Captain. I have a thing."

Was everyone busy tonight?

"Can I come?" she found herself asking.

CR was terrified. Aubrey specifically told them all to tell Beca if she asked, that they had, 'a thing.' Quick, CR, make something up.

"You want to come to gambler's anonymous with me?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?! No! Cynthia you just bet one grand on Blake, and you're going to a GA meeting tonight?"

"Kinda why I need the meeting, don't you think?"

_Ugh, what was she going to do about these girls? Wow. Jesse's right. Chloe and her sound like concerned parents as opposed to Bella sisters. It's even worse with Emily. They go as far as filtering their mouths around the new Bella. She was actually Aubrey's find. Emily's mom was a Bella, but she didn't get her voice from her mom. Emily apparently got her power house voice from singing in her church choir_. Emily says things like, 'Oh my stars," and Beca, the big softie she is on the inside, despite putting up a badass front, found that adorable.

She wasn't technically initiated yet, though. They just knew they were going to pick her at the auditions. Aubrey knew her, so they got acquainted. They'd gotten close over the summer.

The Bellas were just as important to Beca as her music, and that's why she didn't go to LA after her freshman year. It wasn't because of Jesse. She stayed for her girls, like the one who was now clawing into her shoulder, jumping up and down, hooping and hollering, right in Beca's ear because Tatiana Blake just won her race.

Cynthia Rose bounded down the bleachers toward her winner. Tatiana Blake was a tall, toned, sophisticated looking black chick with gorgeous bushy hair that reached her middle back. Beca took note of the circular tattoo below where her hair stopped.

She was taken aback when the swimmer started squealing in celebration with CR. It was unnaturally bubbly for a girl that looked like she could take someone's head off with one swing.

Beca smirked. She spotted matching toners. It was sweet to watch, though she never thought CR would ever be the submissive and whipped one in her relationships. If those two ever started dating, that's definitely what CR would be.

She rushed to go introduce herself to the swimmer who now had a first place medal around her neck. Before she could, however, Blake smiled and said, " I know who you are. No introductions needed. It's an honor to meet the Bella captain I've heard so much about." Tatiana body checked Beca, "Didn't think you'd be so short, though."

"I'm not that short," Beca said indignantly.

"You're the one who's dating the Treble, right? But you have a—what do you guys call it? A toner for your—"

At that moment Cynthia let out a very bird-like squawk and elbowed Blake in the ribs, " NO ONE!" she said too quickly for Beca's liking. "Well, look at the time. Beca, I have a thing. We have to go. " She grabbed Beca's wrist and dragged her away.

"Okay, what was that about?" she asked when they were back in the car.

CR didn't look her in the eyes, "Nothing Beca. She's weird."

"Cynthia, she was under the impression I liked someone other than Jesse. Who?"

"T-that's classified."

"I'm the one with the supposed toner!"

"I don't like your privileged tone, Beca," she sassed.

Beca's lips thinned trying not to laugh, "Then you are going to stop gambling at Tatiana's matches or I will go Aubrey Posen cardio on the whole team."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Beca asked, crossing her arms and shifting so her back was against the car door.

"Whatever, Chloe won't let it happen."

"Aca-scuse me? Chloe always agrees with me."

Cynthia Rose burst out laughing, "Not this time short stack."

"We'll see about that."

"_Fine_."

"Fine."

XOXOXO

Aubrey Posen's place. 8 pm.

Aubrey Posen was at her whiteboard. A picture of Beca was taped to it, and Bechloe was written across the top, along with another picture of Beca and Chloe taken by Fat Amy at Hood Night freshman year. It looked as if they were about to kiss.

Fat Amy was spinning in the computer chair. Flo and Emily were lying on their stomachs on the floor, Cynthia Rose took the recliner, and Chloe was in the middle of the rest of the Bellas on the couch, ready to listen to what the blonde had to say. Aubrey had never felt more at home.

"Okay aca-bitches, listen up. We all know why we are here. Chloe has admitted to me that she is in love with our midget DJ."

"Took her long enough," Stacie dead pans.

Flo nodded, "The sexual tension makes everyone uncomfortable."

"Seriously, with the way they are at rehearsals, I'm surprised they don't just go at it as a form of cardio," Cynthia Rose said.

"Chloe looks at Shawshank like she wants to eat her—"

"You guys, I'm right here!" Chloe said, going red.

Chloe turned to Amy, who had her phone out in front of her moving it around the room, "Fat Amy, what are you doing?"

"This shit is gold. It's so going on youtube!"

"Anyway," Aubrey sighed impatiently, before turning back to the board, "We need to come up with a plan because Chloe can't just walk in and tell Beca she loves her. She's got a serious boyfriend. We have to do something before they end up engaged."

Chloe's eyes widened with fear, "En-engaged?"

"That's not going to happen, Chloe. We'll all make sure of it. If there's any wedding in Beca's future, it will be a Bechloe wedding." Stacie said, rubbing her back.

"I have connections with the mafia. I'm sure we could ship Jesse off to Panama and—"

"Florentia, we are not going to murder Jesse!" Chloe yelped at the South American.

She turned to Chloe with a death glare, "Do you want Bechloe to happen or not?!"

"I could set a suspicious fire," Lily whispered, raising her hand.

"What?" They all said.

"Let me unleash the kraken on him," Fat Amy suggested.

"Okay, apart from maiming and killing Jesse, what other options do we have?" Aubrey asked, rubbing circles on her temples.

Stacie jumped off the couch, "I got it! I can have sex with him!

Everyone stared at her, and she didn't like it, "I don't appreciate your guys's judgement!"

This was getting them nowhere.

"Let's start with the basics," Emily said, standing up. "What is it about Beca and Chloe that we root for? Why is it better than Beca and Jesse?"

"They're always having eye sex," Jessica put in.

"They sang Chloe's masturbation song naked in the shower! Who does that?!" Stacie said.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Chloe asked.

"Please, you guys are always joking about seeing each other naked. Who doesn't know about that?" CR answered.

"I like how they are always touching each other, like hugging and cuddling, and they always seem to share things. I mean they even share deodorant," Emily said.

"They are always happy together. They are always singing to each other. They work so well together, and their smiles get a hundred times bigger around each other," Aubrey said, and everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "What? Just because I'm uptight doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Chloe's heart swelled with each answer. They were finally getting somewhere.

Aubrey wrote the list down on the board. "Right, so how do we capitalize on this?"

"I say we go full swat team and break them up," Fat Amy said. "Slowly take time away from him. Have Chloe set up constant 'bff' parties. Shawshank can't resist her anyway. Let Chloe get all over her worse than she already is. Touch her, kiss her on the cheek, sleep in the same bed. Soon Jesse will get fed up with it. You can already see their toners from across the room."

"That may actually work," Aubrey said thoughtfully.

"Operation cock block has begun," Stacie said with an evil grin.

"Right, well, I'm so youtubing this. Like I said, this shit is gold. It's like Carmilla without the vampires and …..never mind it still has lesbians," Fat Amy said, plopping in the chair.

"What's Carmilla?" Emily asked.

"A web series about lesbian vampires."

"You watched a show about lesbian vampires?" the soon-to-be Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Duhhh, I have to keep my legendary gaydar up to par."

"Hey, I'm bi," Chloe spoke up.

"It's still femslash, okay!" Amy retorted.

Amy stopped filming and posted the video titled, "Jesse's Girl," to her page. It was among many other Amy videos such as mermaid dancing, beatboxing, Aubrey puking on stage and their ICCA's performances.

No one could have predicted the results in the morning.

It would now be much harder to keep their little operation under the radar.

What was Chloe going to do with them all?

**AN: So I thought I'd make operation Bechloe kind of goofy, so I made Amy post it to youtube like Lauren's videos on Carmilla. Hope it wasn't too cheesy, and I hope you love it. And if you guys get the My Strange Addiction Carmilla reference, I will love you forever. The mix is a Bechloe mix i found on tumblr. Just type in Bechloe mix, and it should come up.**

**Two months and twenty minutes until Pitch Perfect Two guys! More Bechloe moments! Yay!**

**Tell me what you think:DDDD**


	4. The Bellarmy

Chapter 4: The Bellarmy

Kennedy Center, Washington DC. A Week Later.

Top Comments for Jesse's Girl:

"Beca and Chloe are so married."

"They are my real life OTP! The naked jokes! OMG."

"Fat Amy is hilarious!"

"So is that Florentia girl!"

"The Bellarmy is getting so big."

"These two are going to break Tumblr, I know it."

"The Bellas just gained a new fan and so did Bechloe!"

"I love these girls! Someone should write a fic."

The comments went on and on.

Fat Amy's jaw was on the floor as she looked at her new subscribers. Jesse's Girl went viral. People fell in love with the Bellas in general saying how hilarious they were. There were thousands of comments saying that Beca and Chloe were so gay it hurts and that they were cute. Bechloe had a fandom. The Bellas had a fandom too. There was also a small shipping of Jessica and Ashley.

"Chloe!" Fat Amy yelled as they waited to perform. She needed to get in her harness, but this was an emergency.

The bubbly redhead pranced over in her uniform, looking happy as ever, "What's up?" she asked.

"Bechloe is up," she said, shoving her I phone in Chloe's hand.

"Huh?"

"Just read it, Chloe. I gotta get ready. " The Austrailian sauntered off, muttering something Chloe couldn't hear.

Chloe looked down at the phone, her big blue eyes going wide. "HOLY BECHLOE!" How were they going to keep this all quiet?

"What on earth is Bechloe?"

Chloe was so startled, Fat Amy's phone almost went to the floor. She barely caught it in time, glancing nervously to her smaller co-captain who looked confused. "Oh nothing, Bec. Just a stupid video. Ready to rock out with the President?"

A small hand interlinked with Chloe's, squeezing it. If only Beca knew what she was doing to Chloe with that small gesture. Chloe shrugged her feelings off. This was the biggest gig they had ever gotten. Beca was nervous and Chloe had to be strong for her. Despite her nervousness, Beca mustered a signature smirk, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh this is a disaster!" Chloe groaned when they got back to Barden. She was standing in the dean's office with the rest of the Bellas, gaping at the T.V. It was all over the news, all over the internet, all over Youtube. By it, she meant Fat Amy's vagina. The Bellas were being called a national disgrace, and it made their fandom adore them more which was also terrible. Bechloe had multiplied big time.

Someone had yelled, "Hey, that's that Bechloe chick!" at Beca when she was getting coffee at Starbucks on the bus ride back to the college. It made her ask Chloe what Bechloe was again. It scared the crap out of Chloe. She didn't want Beca to know. Beca would probably hate her for not saying anything, and there's the fact that Jesse Swanson was now the most hated guy in acapella history right now.

Anti-Jesse was everywhere, and it was all Chloe's fault, but Beca hadn't been around Jesse. Chloe suspected it was because of Bechloe shippers. They had been booking the Trebles like crazy because they were vowing that Bechloe should be canon. It was getting out of control. After Fat Amy's muffgate, Bechloe was trending on Twitter and Tumblr. IT was insane. Chloe didn't want Beca anywhere near social media.

Beca was smirking at Chloe pacing the office. She didn't understand why Chloe was freaking out. "Chloe, you need to calm down. It isn't a big deal."

"This is a very big deal. The Bellas are finished! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us."

"Before I came to Barden, I had diarrhea for seven years," Flo put in.

"There's more to life than the Bellas, Chloe," Beca said, trying to soothe her friend.

"Like what?!" Chloe freaked.

"School, jobs, life," Beca deadpanned thinking about her internship which didn't go so well the day before. She was trying not to think of the awful picture that now adorned her badge.

"I failed three years to be a Bella!" Chloe got out, mentally celebrating that she didn't say, "to be with you." Her toner was showing.

"Chloe," Beca said calmly, "Honey, you need to calm down."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and couldn't keep a small smile off her face. Beca called her honey.

An uptight black lady came up and announced that the dean was, "Ready for you tramps!"

The Bellas were suspended and replaced by the German group. They had to win the world Championships in order to keep the Bellas going. They were going to Copenhagen. Not that Chloe knew where that was. She failed maps, but that was beside the point. She was one stressed out ginger.

Bechloe was getting fanmail and hate mail. A Jeca fandom was developing.

The Bellas were getting hate mail too.

Beca was nowhere to be seen, and they had to let Emily into the Bellas in secret since they weren't allowed to hold auditions. They were all sitting on the kitchen counters and at the table, sifting through the boxes of mail and going through social media. Chloe was on her pink labtop.

"Has anyone seen Beca?" Chloe asked as she scrolled cautiously through Bechloe smut on tumblr. It was so creepy…and yet…Chloe liked it, not that she would admit it. There were not so innocent fantasies running through her mind about what she would like to do to Beca.

"No. No one's seen her."

"Just know she's not with Jesse," Flo said happily, "A Jeca fan just posted a pic of him with the Trebles outside the college. They are handing out flyers for Hood Night tonight."

"They performed well. I went to their set today," Emily informed them all with a small smile. Chloe knew that smile. Emily was pining for a Treble.

Not that Chloe cared.

Her mind was still on Beca. Tiny, awkward yet confident, beautiful, hopefully a little gay Beca. She hoped to God Beca would never find out about Operation Bechloe.

"I hope Beca never gets on the internet again," Chloe moaned, her head bouncing off the keyboard in defeat. "This fanfiction is endless."

"Well, you best hope she doesn't get a hold of all this Bechloe mail either," Stacie laughed. "Aubrey has been flipping out for the past hour about it at work. Her coworkers are shipping it!"

"This is crazy," Ashley said, gawking at the Jessica and Ashley comments.

"They love us," Jessica cheered, retrieving her cellphone from her back pocket. "Let's take a selfie, Ash."

"You got it, Jess," she said. The two girls stuck out their tongues and snapped the pic before uploading it to Amy's official new Bellas tumblr page.

Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes muttering about white girls. Cynthia Rose had developed a fanbase of her own. A bunch of sexually confused girls were writing her about what an inspiration she was.

"OM-ACA-G! They called me Bechloe's love child," said Emily laughing so hard her face was fast approaching the shade of a firetruck.

"Chloe and Beca are having steamy sex in fiction. 50 Shades of Bechloe is so hot," Stacie mused behind Chloe, reading over the redhead's shoulder.

"Right?" Chloe said a little too enthusiastically.

"Meanwhile, I'm the sexy legend who flashed the president," Fat Amy howled, "We are internet sensations. I've got like twenty thousand twitter followers now! We should celebrate! Who's ready to party?!"

The girls cheered and headed out the door to Hood Night.

The party was nuts. So many people were there, but all Chloe could do was look for Beca while the others were partying. Lilly was in the pool. Cynthia Rose was watching some hot chick swim. Fat Amy was talking to Bumper. Emily was somewhere else. The rest were all on the dancefloor. Jesse tried to talk to Chloe, but at the moment Chloe couldn't stomach it. She wasn't in the mood. Usually, she'd be so drunk right now, she would be jumping into the pool. She sat at the bar, her head in her hands.

Yeah, people shipped her and Beca, but that didn't matter if they weren't together. She wished Aubrey was there with her to talk out her feelings, but Aubrey had a job at a retreat not far from Barden. As it turned out, Aubrey had a thing for barking orders. Chloe didn't know what she could do. She loved acapella, but how could her passion for acapella work as a career? She was scared of leaving. Her parents were wealthy and didn't think she was smart, so they didn't care she was still in college.

She grabbed a cupcake off the bar and ate it, feeling like drowning her sadness in food. It was the best decision she had made all night.

"Someone looks like they've had a rough night," Stacie appeared at Chloe's side looking rather drained. She plopped down on the bar stool. Chloe studied the taller girl's face. Stacie didn't look like Stacie at all.

"I could say the same for you. It's nothing. I'll be fine. It's not like I've taken up carrying around a cup that reminds me of the love of my life," Stacie saw Chloe's face drop, and she immediately felt as if guilt had punched her in the gut. "I'm sorry, I—"

Stacie felt Chloe's gentle hand graze her shoulder, "It's okay. Stace, I _know,"_ Chloe's eyes went to the cup of water in Stacie's hand, quite different from her usual drink of choice. Of course, Chloe knew. She was like a mom. She knew when the supply of tampons was higher than usual. She knew Stacie had been more than a little reckless lately, and she had a hunch as to why. Tatiana.

Chloe couldn't worry about her and Beca's situation right now. Stacie needed her. She wrapped her arm around the tall Bella, pulling her into a tight hug. Stacie was so much more than the school slut. She was going to be a naval engineer and she would be a good mom, one day. "You have to tell her, Stacie. Or one day, she'll be engaged to that girl and you'll be too late. I mean, I get it. Love makes people do stupid things. Look how messed up I am. Failing three years, I'm an emotional wreck, I still don't know what I'm going to do with my life, and it's all because of a girl. You used sex, I just gave up." Chloe went silent. She let go of the hug and didn't look Stacie in the eye. "You'll be a great mom, Stacie. I just don't want to see you end up in my situation because you didn't tell Cynthia Rose how you feel."

Stacie took a sip of her water, looking over at her broken captain. What a pair they were. Her period was two weeks late. She was so drunk, she didn't even know who the dude was. She looked over to where Cynthia Rose was dancing by the pool with the giant swimmer. "I think I'll head to bed. Thanks for the pep talk, Cap. I needed it."

Chloe hugged Stacie goodnight, and headed back to the bar. "Chlo, thank fuck, I'm so happy to see you!"

Chloe's face lit up when she saw those familiar dark blue eyes, and she brought her beautiful Beca into a big hug. "Beca, I was beginning to think you were _dead!_ Where have you been?!"

"Long story."

"I've got time," Chloe shot her a megawatt grin and a wink.

Beca blushed, "These guys with t-shirts that said #BechloeIsReal ambushed me after work, took me to dinner." Beca didn't notice Chloe's wide-eyed panicky look and continued, "Anyway, that's not the weird part—they thought you and I were a couple, I mean can you believe it?" Beca frowned, "They also called Jesse an annoying popcorn, and talked about #100WaysToKillJesseSwanson. Fat Amy's little accident has caused some strange incidents."

Chloe let out a nervous laugh and gulped. This was getting out of hand.

It got worse when Chloe's phone rang. "Hello, Chloe Beale Aca-Captain of the Barden Bellas." The one voice she didn't want to hear answered her, "What the hell, Jesse? Crazy fans spray painted the words _Team Bechloe_ on your bus? What do you mean the Trebles got suspended? I don't—"

Chloe ignored Jesse's frantic babbling and looked at Beca. She knew the brunette might never forgive her if she didn't go along with Jesse's crazy idea. She couldn't just let the Trebles die either…They were technically a part of Barden, even if they were egotistical dirtbags. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That was what she was about to do. Though, it might be hard to have operation Bechloe meetings with the Trebles breathing down their backs.

"Fine," Chloe sighed at Jesse, "But we are so not becoming the Bebles. That's the dumbest name I've ever heard."

"Awe why not, Chlo Chlo?"

"Because it's a dumb name, and don't call me Chlo Chlo."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I told him not to call you that."

"I like the Bebles, pleaseeee Chlo Chlo,"

"Stop calling me Chlo Chlo, and I'll think about it.

"Four for you Chlo Chlo. You go Chlo Chlo."

"I'm hanging up on you now, and we're going to be the Trellas. Bye Jesse."

"But the B—"

Chloe hung up the phone as Beca began howling with laughter, holding up her phone for Chloe to look at. Jesse didn't make up the Chlo Chlo thing. A photo of Chloe wearing her ugly Christmas sweater was all over tumblr. "I have become a Mean Girls meme."

Beca was still laughing, gripping her ribs. She was laughing so hard her ribs hurt. And Chloe was growing redder by the second. If Beca found that, would she find Fifty Shades of Bechloe? Had _Jesse_ found Fifty Shades of Bechloe?

This was not a joke anymore. Those people got in a fight with the Trebles and got them suspended. This was getting as bad as Team Edward vs. Team Jacob. Fan girls are not to be underestimated. Those girls are sometimes insane.


End file.
